This invention relates to an electric lamp, and more particularly, to a mounting arrangement which allows a tungsten-halogen light source to withstand mechanical shocks and vibrations typically experienced by spot and floodlight lamps having reduced overall dimensions.
Parabolic aluminized reflector (PAR) lamps and lesser efficient, with regard to quality of beam control, reflector (R) lamps both for general spot or floodlighting applications are well known. The PAR and R lamps find applications for short to medium distances outdoors as well as indoors for display, decoration, accent, inspection and downlighting purposes. The common PAR and some R lamps have relatively large dimensions when compared to the common incandescent lamps. Accordingly, the common
and some R lamps are commonly housed within relatively large fixtures which, in turn, limit their applications particularly for indoor utilization. It is desired that the PAR and R lamps have reduced overall dimensions while maintaining the precise efficient beam control so as to increase their utilization for indoor applications.
Reducing the overall dimensions of the PAR and R lamps presents certain disadvantages to their utilization. For example, from an optical consideration the reduction in the overall dimensions of these PAR and R lamps reduces the amount of reflective surfaces that are available to direct the transmission of the lumen output of the light source in a forward manner so as to be focused at a desired location or object. The amount of footcandles desired to illuminate a location or object remains the same regardless of the amount of reflective surfaces that may be available.
The amount of lumens available for such illumination is determined by the parameters of the light source being utilized for the reflective lamp. If the amount of lumens desired for an application remains the same, while the overall dimensions of the reflector lamps are reduced, then the wattage should increase and therefore the temperature environment within the lamp is drastically increased and should be taken into account, especially with regard to the temperature capabilities of the components of the lamp.
Reducing the overall dimensions of these lamps must also take into account the parameters of the light source itself and the reduced space available for its electrical connection, electrical isolation and support of the light source within these lamps. The parameters of the light source and the structure for mounting such a light source are interrelated. For example, the dimensions of the outer leads of the light source along with the material of which the leads are composed are interrelated to the rigidity of the structure that is spatially supporting such light sources within reflective lamps. It is desired that structural means be provided that rigidly support a light source while at the same time accommodates the desired elements of the light source along with other parameters of the lamp.
With regards to the electrical considerations related to reflective lamps, the isolation between the internal reflective surfaces of the lamps and the electrical connections for the light source should be provided so that the internal reflective surfaces do not provide a path to allow arcing between the electrically conductive members associated with the light source.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for securing a light source within a reflective lamp that accommodates the parameters of the light source and lamp itself and in which electrical isolation between the light source and the internal reflective surfaces of the lamp is also provided.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for securing a light source within the reflective lamp so that the position of the light source is advantageously located relative to the reflective surfaces allowing a great majority of the available lumens generated by the light source to be directed in a forward manner to an object or location.